Touch screen devices are proliferating in the mobile space. Via a virtual keyboard it is possible to enter characters or other symbols, but typically a physical keyboard is better suited and faster for text input.
Passwords may be used in many situations where a user needs to be authenticated. Situations requiring authentication may include the ability to access or use a computer, mobile phone, PDA, or any other device; they may also enable access to a physical location, or allow use of a credit/debit card or similar instrument. Passwords are typically alpha-numeric strings or sequences entered on a keyboard.
In some cases a blacklist of alpha-numeric strings that can not be used as passwords is maintained to prevent users from choosing passwords that are common or easy for a third party to determine.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.